S1: Episode 3: In a Horrible Place
Camp Life (Days #4-6) The players were given a 2 day break due to Ellie quitting the game. During this time the personalities from each tribe became more apparent. ' At Maraamu, everyone except Eshy and Dakota seemed to be coming together and wanting to play the game very hard. '''Meanwhile the first signs of truly intelligent strategy emerged from Rotu. ' Tyler- "I'm in a 5 person alliance with Diego, Rich, Jason, and Josh. I think we will be voting for Ben because he's not putting effort in the challenges, but if enough people think that DB is a threat, which I could see happening, I'm willing to bend, Rich and Diego, and Jason and Josh, think that me and them are the core 3, so I really hope they don't compare notes, lol" 'Others on the tribe chose to focus on winning challenges. ' DB- "We are already down 2 players, Hopefully, we can win the next challenge." --- Tribal Immunity Challenge #3 (Days #6-7) Note: Tribal IC #2 was cancelled because of Ellie quitting. ''Tribal Immunity Challenge #3 6= LOGO LOCO'' *Come on in Rotu... Ryan voted off at the last tribal council. Ryan was a nasty* Note- Ellie was a nice by the way. So 1 nice and 1 nasty out! 1. Design a logo for the group. 2. This is criteria for the logo. A. My Name + Name of the season= MMA's Survivor Season 1: Marquesas B. The theme of the season should be present in the logo= Nice get Nasty! C. Outwit, Outplay, Outlast must be in the logo. D. Beyond that you are free to be as creative as you wish... I strongly suggest puting some Marquesas themed images on the logo though. 3. Post the logo into your tribes group images... each tribe can post up to 7 logos. 4. Logo are due by 8 PM eastern tomorrow 10/12. Note: ''1. Originally, I had 2 other challenges that I didn't really like planned for the pre-merge game. However, I decided to do this... the logo is important to the group, and I need to force you guys to do it. '' ''2. Tribe leaders are officially Austin for Maraamu and Jason for Rotu. '' '''Neither tribe did very well at the challenge. DB and Rich did submit designs for the Rotu tribe, but they were terrible. Austin submitted the winning design for the Maraamu tribe. Once again Rotu was headed to tribal council. --- Post Challenge (Days #7-8) Back at Maraamu the tribe celebrated yet another successful challenge. Several of them began to think about going forward in the game. ' Austin- " Honestly, I've been laying low so far. I usually don't like taking the leadership role, but with a pretty weak group, I assessed it and figured that I'd be fine with taking the job. It was a situation where they'd revere me rather than fear me and want me out--I don't feel like they'll make big moves at this point. So I'm cool with being the leader, and even though my logo sucked, it was good to get it out there to win the challenge. In terms of alliances, I talked to Stan early on. He's always been a fan of me, so I knew I'd have that. He talked about how he had a connection with Josh or Aidan I believe (it was a while ago, I don't really remember) and I talked about Drew/Vee. I talked to Drew early in the game and I think he's probably one of those people that treats noobs as inferior, so he'll stick tight with me. I doubt he'll play a group game hard, but he's worth looking at. I used to talk to Vee, so we've hit it off again. I'm envisioning a really easy pre-merge where I develop a tight alliance of me, Stan, Veronica, and one or two other people. I'll include Drew in it at least from the start, but also don't want him too deep in the alliance. I'd rather him only talk to me, and not get a relationship with the noobs. It's hard to see what's happening strategically on the other side or my side, if anything. You picked a pretty weak cast :P. I hope it improves. I'm pretty sure I can win this game, but I don't want to underestimate the rest of the players. I just haven't seen any people that would make big moves or would backstab yet." Aidan- "So far it's been a whirlwind! I can't believe Ellie quit though. If you join this game and quit, then you shouldn't have joined this game! Austin is an amazing leader and I feel like I can trust him at the moment. I haven't heard much from Joe, Dakota and Drew, which is worrying because I haven't Heard from them, so if they're inactive, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! They're gone, cya later :)" Veronica- "My head is in the game - always thinking of what I could have done better. the moves i make just depends on the challenge cuz there r some challenges I am not good at so I do my best and hope it keeps me in for a while longer." Stan- " Trying to convince tribe that I'm nice. but not saying I'm nice, just saying. like someone says "what you put nice or nasty". I say "I forgot what i put, I think maybe nice, like 70% sure". and Austin actually bought it, *slaps hands together* bravo, well there is a chance he didn't buy it. but he's Austin, so I'm like 95% sure he did :)." Joe- "Well at this point, I don't need to make one, but once we start losing some challenges, that's when the gears roll. ;)" --- '''Rotu was obviously not so happy and at this point they were becoming more of a group of individuals. They were focused on protecting themselves more than the tribe at many points. ' DB- "It's pretty obvious our tribe is in a horrible place, i just need to show my worth in challenges, and keep living though tribal's, be nice to the other tribe so if i make the merge, and we WILL be down in numbers, I ain't gonna be the first to go." --- Tribal Council 3 (Day #9) '''At tribal council, the continued to vocally voice keeping themselves strong. Jason being an ineffective leader and being just weak was brought up. Behind the scenes some people rallied to have Josh voted out because they didn't like him. Eventually, the first ever tie in MMA's Survivor occurred. Josh would have been voted off... but DB changed his voted during the revote and sent Jason home. --- The Vote (Day #9) It was definitely a mixed tribal council for Rotu. 3 votes for Jason (3 in revote). ' - Self vote. - Diego- "He's been inactive forever." - Tyler- "Reluctantly, I am voting off alliance member Jason because he has been inactive for 4 days now, which does not help the team." - (DB switched his vote to Jason in the revote). '''3 votes for Josh (2 in revote). ' - Rich- "Josh betrayed me in the past so I vote for him." - Ben- "Okay. because I know him from another survivor camp, and he did no work but somehow got to the finals. not happening twice." - DB, however he switched in the revote to Jason. '1 vote for Ben. ' - Josh voted for Ben due to not liking him. '''Jason left in spite of being the tribe leader. As the person that sealed his fate DB was made the new interim leader and chose to keep the job.